The Strange Town
by Ur MOM 90
Summary: This is my first FMA fanfic..its not like other fics. Yeah this one is very strange, but its really funny. Okay so basically Ed, Al, and Winry get stuck in this town and wakyness ensues. R&R its better than it sounds no parrings Chapter 1 Weird Encounters


The Strange Town

A/N: Hello everybody, yes I have made yet another story! Heehee. This one is a Fullmetal Alchemist one though, yay my first FMA fanfic. I hope you enjoy it I know I did lol So read and review okay? Well why are you still reading the authors note? Read the story!

Chapter 1- Weird Encounters

Ed, Al, and Winry are on a train, on they're way to Central.

"Edward, it cannot be that hard to open a packet of Pockey, You have a metal arm." Winry said to Ed, as he continued to struggle with the packet.

"Ah ha!." Ed said finally opening the Pockey The train suddenly began to shake, and passenger were being thrown in every which way. Ed of course was still eating his Pockey. The conductor had announced to everyone that the train has derailed and it will be days till it can be repaired.

Ed led them into town, pockey and a soda in his hand.

"I'm still hungry, lets find someplace where we can eat." Ed said, Winry looked at him then his snacks and thought 'How could he still be hungry he was eating the whole train ride.' They entered a little café, and sat down. A few of the townspeople were talking about 'Gods'. Ed, Al and Winry started to listen in on the conversation. Ed now struggling with a new bag of pockey.

"Once again Ed, you have a metal arm, it cannot be that hard." Winry said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah." Ed said transmuting his metal arm to a small sword, cutting open the bag.

Still interested in this whole 'Gods' thing Al asked one of the men what exactly they are.

"They are incredible creatures, with extraordinary powers. It's said they can live forever." The man said to Al. Ed heard this and explained "They're called homunculi, they are no Gods." The man looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alchemy people it called alchemy! My God." Ed said in frustration

"You rang?" A voice asked from behind Ed. Ed, Al, and Winry turned around to see none other than Envy.

"Oh go away, I don't feel like dealing with you right now." Ed said annoyed, he went back to eating his pockey. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He slowly turned his head and screamed at the creepy figure. Ed realized it was just Wrath.

"You scared the shit me." Ed said holding his chest.

"Who are these people?" Winry asked confused

"They are humans with super powers." Ed explained

"Huh?" Winry asked

"They're fake humans." Al said

"Ohhhh. Now I get," Winry said

"How come you didn't understand my explanation!" Ed asked frustrated again

"Yours didn't make any sense." She said

"Don't ignore the Gods, we're still here you know." Envy said a little pissed.

"Yeah we're still here." Wrath said crossing his arms

"Just ignore it and it'll go away." Ed said to Al and Winry

"I'm not an it, I'm a Wrath." Wrath said still crossing his arms, It was quite for a while, Ed looked out the corner of his eye and saw that they were still there.

"Who else is here?" Al asked Envy

"The rest of the Seven sins, that Kimbl...Kim...that alchemist we freed from jail, and those weird non- human/animal something or other." Envy said confusing all of them including himself.

"You mean chimeras?" Ed asked

"Yeah that." Envy said

"Okay, Winry get me a phone." Ed demanded Winry looked around the café clueless, and said to Al. "Al get Ed a phone." Al got up and kindly asked another man where the nearest phone booth was.

"This way." Al said pointing out the door.

"We're leaving now, don't follow us." Ed said to Envy and Wrath. Wrath followed anyway, and Envy shrugged his shoulders and went with.

"I said not to follow." Ed said upset. Neither of them said anything so he just signed and walked into the booth. Ed dialed a number, it rang three times until someone answered. On the other line was Roy Mustang.

"Yes?" Roy asked

"It's me." Ed said

"Oh...what do you want?"

"Well the train derailed, and it'll be a couple of days till its repaired so we stopped at this little town and ran into some "people"." Ed explained

"Who?" Roy asked

"The humunculi, chimeras, and Kimberley, you know the alchemist chick."

"Its Kimblee, you dumb ass, and it a he."

"Oh with a name like Kimerberly you'd figure it would be a girl."

"You moron HIS name is Kimblee, it's a GUY!" Roy yelled through he phone.

"Oohhh."

"What else?" Roy asked annoyed

"We need back up." Ed said

"Okay, Hughes..."

"No no! Forget it, we don't need back up, really its ok!" Ed said in a panic

"Riiight, Hughes, Armstrong, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Fury will be you're back up."

"But I said..." Ed was cut off by a dial tone, he hung up the phone, and walked out of the booth.

"Well what did he say?" Al asked

"He's sending back up..." Ed said his head down.

Wrath stared at Winry, making weird faces at her. She started making faces too.

"You're weird." he said

"How am I weird? You started making faces first." Winry said

"You're very manly." Wrath explained

"How so?" Winry asked getting upset

"Your boobs are too small." He continued

"We'll not everyone has hooters like Lust." Envy said

"And look at your hands, they're so man like." Wrath said examining them

"What do you expect I work with auto mail." Winry told him

"You mean a third leg? Cause if you do can you fix mine, it's been acting strange." Wrath said looking at his crotch. Winry got all embarrassed, she put her head in her hands.

"If she fixed the third leg, I wouldn't be going to her." Ed said, holding back laughs.

"I know what I'll call you." Wrath started. "I'll call you Manly McMan." Wrath said to Winry, Envy and Ed bursted out laughing.

A/N: Okay that was the first chapter review and tell me what you think. Also put in any question or suggestions that you have. No flames please! Thanks bye bye!


End file.
